


Actions

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sean and Viggo have together, even if they haven't said the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions

They haven't said the words. In Viggo's case, it's probably an oversight. In Sean's, it's probably not.

When the helicopter landed, Viggo was there to catch Sean as soon as he got his feet on the ground again. Sean clung hard.

When the police came for the strangely-dressed man with the sword, Sean talked them down, even though Viggo's eyes were still wild. Sean sat up with Viggo countless nights when Aragorn wouldn't let him go.

They haven't said the words. They haven't talked about that small hanging lack. And they won't. They don't need the words. They have actions.


End file.
